The Door Between Us
by loki angel
Summary: For years Draco Malfoy has tormented Hermione Granger. Now, in their seventh year, they both receive positions of Head Boy and Head Girl, and are forced to share a common room. A friendship slowly develops between the two and when Hermione gets a new boyf
1. Living Quarters

**Summary:**

For years Draco Malfoy had maliciously tormented Hermione Granger. Now, in their seventh year, they are both appointed position of Head Boy and Head Girl and must share a common room together. Through insults and sarcasm a friendship slowly starts to form. However, when Hermione starts dating a new boy Draco begins feeling things for the girl he never knew existed. What happens when the wall between them erodes away and new lines are crossed? Emotions flare as doors that should have never been opened are and feelings that should have never been there come tumbling out.

**Disclaimer**:

Unfortunately I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and am not filthy rich like the lovely and talented J. K. Rowling. I do however own all plots and characters not found in the HP series.

**Author's notes:**

Okay so this is officially my second fan fiction but my first ever on Harry Potter. I fell in love with Harry Potter fan fictions a little while ago and since then have been dying to make one of my own. I'm not exactly sure what direction I want this story to go in. I may make the rest of it from one of the characters POV but I'm not sure yet. The is going to be a Draco/Hermione because I love the whole good girl bad guy thing so don't worry about that. Anyway let me know if you think I should right this in First Person perspective or keep it how it is. That's all currently. Enjoy!! D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Living Quarters**

Hermione was sitting in class hurriedly writing down what she had to do for homework that night. She read over the list twice making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She began calculating how long she thought everything would take. Letting out a sigh she breathed, "Four hours."

"Oh you'll need longer than that Granger." A male voice sneered across from her.

"For what you git?" She knew she shouldn't have played into his games, but sometimes he really aggravated her.

"For your beauty sleep to kick in. I'm thinking you'll need at least ten straight years before you see any improvements." He smirked at her as the other boys at her table laughed. Hermione inwardly groaned at the fact that she was the only Gryffindor at the all-Slytherin table. Honestly what was Madam Sprout thinking? So the groups would have been uneven. Did that really justify her actions at putting Hermione at the same table as Draco Malfoy!

Hermione felt her face grow warm as she became too flustered to think of a witty reply. All she managed to get out was a forced "Grow up Malfoy," as she turned red from embarrassment. Oh how he infuriated her. He always seemed to know exactly what would bother her every day, and he would fuel her insecurities with just the right amount of insults to her really boiling.

That morning Hermione had spent nearly an entire hour trying to get her hair to lay flat but no matter what she did it just wouldn't cooperate with her. She finally left with her hair twice as frizzy as it normally was and to top everything else off she had a huge zit in the middle of her forehead. Okay so it wasn't exactly huge but to Hermione it was, and she had been freaking out about it the entire day.

The dismissal bell rang to Hermione's relief and she quickly folded her parchment, placed it in her bag and left the room. She leaned against the wall as the other students came out after her. When two boys finally emerged, both with beaming smiles directed towards her, she walked up to them and joined them in step. Harry had grown quite well over the summer. Hours of Quidditch practice had carved his once boyish body into that of a strong young man. He gave Hermione a warm smile as she joined in stop with her friends.

"Are you going to come with us to the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione?" Harry said after she smile back at him. Hermione has received the position of Head Girl at the beginning of her seventh year. With that position she was not only given all of the duties of Head Girl but she also shared a dormitory with the Head Boy.

"Oh Harry I really would love to but I have so much work to do and I know if I go up there I won't get any of it done." Hermione told him, squeezing his arm lightly. He smiled and nodded at her.

"So how has living with the ferret been?" Ron, who was to the left of Harry asked. He, like Harry, had grown a great deal over the summer. He had grown taller, but he was no longer lanky. He had filled out in all the right placed but having joined Harry in Quidditch practice acquired more freckles. He brought his chiseled arm up and ran his fingers through his fiery red hair.

"It's been," Hermione trailed searching for the right words "tolerable." She finally said as they walked into the Great Hall. "We really don't see much of each other. We try and stay out of each others way as much as possible. If one of us is there the other one usually isn't."

"They're bloody mad having you guys share a dorm! I mean honestly what were they thinking?" Ron responded as they sat down, Harry sitting across from the other two.

"He's got a point you know." Harry said. "It doesn't really make much sense does it."

Hermione was pulling her hair behind her ear as she interjected as usual. "Well if you look at things from the professors point of view it does. Having the Head Boy and Girl share living quarters isn't always the best tactic might I first state. Because if it had been anyone other than Draco and me...well you know!" She blushed as Ron began smiling at her remark. "Anyway" she continued "back to what I was saying. From the professor's view they're building school unity by putting Draco and I in the same room. Sort of like forcing us to bond. In a sense they're making the two houses bond and enforcing school spirit."

"Umm who cares about school spirit again?? Now house spirit I can understand...but since when did the two houses ever _bond?_ Ron said the word as if it would cause some huge disaster if said too precariously.

"Hermione you've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Harry she puts a lot of thought into everything she says!."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped

"See like that," he said rubbing the spot on his head Hermione had just hit. "I'm sure she thought about exactly how high she was going to yell at me and how hard she was going to hit me over the head. Which by the way that hurt you know."

"Good." Hermione replied. "_Actually_ _Ronald_" Oh no, he thought, she's used the full name. "That's what Professor McGonagall told me when I was in her office the first time I found out I would be sharing a common room with Draco."

"What were you in her office for?" Harry asked.

"I was ranting about the fact that I'd be spending a full year in the same room as Draco Malfoy. I mean honestly they couldn't have picked a worse pairing." Hermione went to say something else when Ron cut her off.

"Hermione, how did Draco get to be Head Boy. I mean don't you have to be a _good_ student to receive that position."

"Well technically, and I mean _technically_, Draco is a _good_ student. He scores high on everything he does. Ron," She said when he gave her the 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Except for me he's got the highest grades in the school."

"Except for you." said Harry with a glimmer in his eye. "Meaning you're still the smartest and he doesn't have the highest grades in the school"

Hermione tried to hide a smirk but was failing miserably. She told them that it really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be though and they had managed to stay civil towards each other. Ron couldn't help but tell Hermione all of the harmless pranks she could play on Malfoy since they were in the same living space. She sat with them for awhile longer catching up on what had happened over the summer. The first week of the school year had been so hectic that the trio hardly had more than a few minutes to really talk. Now that things had settled down somewhat they were taking every second they could spare to talk and enjoy each other's company.

Hermione checked her watch and gasped when she saw how much time had passed. "You guys I'm really sorry." she said as she gathered her things in a frenzy, "but I'll never get my work done if I don't leave right now." She gave Harry a halfway hug across the table then hugged Ron. "I'll see you guys later!" She called as she half ran half walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were joined by Neville, Seamus, and Ginny soon after Hermione left. Ginny took her place next to Harry while Neville and Seamus sat down on either side of Ron.

"Where was Hermione headed to in such a hurry?" Ginny asked the boys.

"Apparently she's got a load of homework. I mean honestly who would've guessed." Ron said sarcastically

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ginny replied ignoring her brother's sarcasm. "How many classes is she taking again?"

"I don't even want to know." Ron said. "She's really overworking herself, but then again she is Hermione Granger." The others nodded and soon began talking about the upcoming quidditch match.

Hermione made her way down the hallway which led to the Head dormitories. When she reached the door she said _Medius_ clearly and the door opened for her. She stepped into the room and made her way to the couch. The room was spacious and inviting. The common room was in a round shape complete with a fireplace, couches, and a writing table. There was a door on the right side of the room that led to Hermione's room and one on the left that led to Draco's. there was one more door that was off to the right side in a corner. It led to a spacious bathroom which they both shared.

Hermione curled up on the couch with quill and parchment in hand and she started on her essay. Hermione was halfway done with her work when she heard the door swing open. She knew it was only a matter of time before Draco returned, she'd just hoped it wouldn't have been until later.

Draco said nothing to her as he entered the room. He noticed that she had tried to control her frizzy hair by tying it back in a messy bun. He smirked as he thought of an insult to throw at her but decided against it since he didn't want to waste time. He was already running late from a long quidditch practice and he still had a lot of homework to do. Draco dropped his bags on the other couch and walked towards the bathroom. He had worked hard at practice and no matter how much he wanted to get his homework done with he refused to do it soaked through with sweat.

Draco shut the door behind him as he removed his shirt. The bathroom; though it looked small from the outside, was a site to behold. There was a counter that ran along the entire length of the wall wrapping around to the other side. A larger mirror accompanied the wall and made the room look even bigger than it already was, though it didn't need the illusion to look grand. There were two large showers, that could probably fit ten people easily, on either side of the room. The one to the right had a maroon shower curtain outlined in gold and the one to the left was a deep green trimmer in silver. In the middle of the two showers was a bath as large as a hot tub. There were three handles on the wall next to the bath that controlled the temperatures, jets, and shampoo dispensers.

Draco lifted a handle that sent hot water streaming from the showerhead, he was about to finish undressing when he saw that the towel rack was empty. He cursed under his breath as he remembered using his last one that morning, and the towels were not replaced until Sunday. He glanced over to Hermione's side of the bathroom and saw a full stack of maroon towels. He let out a soft "Ha!" when the thought of using one crossed his mind.

"As if I'd ever let a mudblood's belongings touch my perfect skin."

Hermione was nearing the end of her essay on "How to Correctly Brew a Shrinking Potion" when she heard the bathroom door open and saw a shirtless Draco Malfoy walk out. No matter how much she detested him she couldn't control the slight blush that made its way across her cheeks as he walked past her to his room. He walked back out with a green towel and made his way to the bathroom once more. Hermione hadn't noticed that her eyes had been trailing him the whole time. She glared at the shut door once she regained control of her eyes and fixed them back to her essay. After about five minutes of Hermione's unwanted encounter with a nearly naked Malfoy she went to her room to finish up her final written assignment.

Draco stepped out of the shower smirking, remembering Hermione's lingering eyes. During his shower he ran through every conceivable insult he could use against her now. Some of which were "Don't even think about it Granger. A house elf would do more for me than you." He couldn't wait.

To Draco's dismay Hermione wasn't in the common room. The light coming from under her closed door told him that she had gone to her room. He left the insults for another day and went to his room to dress and do his homework.

Hermione woke early the next morning. A friend from Ravenclaw had given her a shampoo mixed with a potion that was supposed to straighten her hair. She had chosen to use it on Saturday so that if it backfired she could just stay in her room and not face humiliation yet again.

As she walked out of her room she noticed Draco's door was left open. Normally she wouldn't have paid any attention to it but she couldn't control the curiosity that overtook her. She peaked into his room and saw him fast asleep on his bed. She smiled slightly whispering "Well what do you know Malfoy looks just like every normal person when he's not threatening you by wrath of his father." He moved slightly and Hermione quickly turned on her heal towards the bathroom.

Draco woke startled from his dream. He was whipping his head to each side, sure that someone had been cursing him while he slept. The dream had felt so real and his body was not helping him rid the images from his mind.

Hermione walked into his room wearing a t-shirt and sophees, her hair dripping wet. Draco said nothing as he watched her walk over to him, her hips swaying to the side with each step. His eyes traced her curves with practiced ease, moving from her hips up to her chest. She stopped an inch away from his bed and placed a hand on her hip as if waiting fo him. Draco was now bolt upright in his bed, watching her every move. Finally, he stood up and closed the distance between them. Draco placed two hands on her hips, pulling her against him. She snaked her hands around his neck and tangled them in his straight blond locks. Draco's lips came down on hers hard and he pressed his body against hers, waiting for a response. She gave him just that as he pressed her against the wall and moved his hands upwards on her body.

Draco shook his head once more trying to rid himself of his dream, or was it a nightmare? He really didn't know. His body told him that he wanted it to be more than just a dream, but in his head he was screaming bloody murder.

"Ugh" He groaned to himself as he lay back on his bed. "What on earth is wrong with me!?" He turned his head to see his clock and saw the neon lights glowing 7:30. "Bloody hell! It's a frickin' Saturday and I'm awake before eight o'clock. I must be ill. Maybe that's why I'm having such awful dreams."

Draco closed his eyes but after five minutes gave up. He threw his covers off and walked out of his room. Draco didn't bother putting a shirt on and was wearing only his sweat pants, He sprawled out on the sofa and started going over quidditch plays in his head, trying to get the dream out of his thoughts. The clicking sound of the bathroom door opening brought Malfoy out of his trance and to his pleasure and horror out stepped Hermione in a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that fit her perfectly. To Draco's surprise her hair wasn't bushy as it normally was but lay in soft curls that made their way down her back like a waterfall. Draco couldn't help but stare at the girl before him. She was beautiful, that much was sure. His dreams forcefully rushed back into his mind and the realization that the girl before him was Hermione Granger finally sank in.

"Hey mudblood, next time you might want to try sleeping in. The beauty sleep will never work if your up before everyone else in the whole damn school. Then again with you I guess it doesn't matter. After all years of sleep couldn't help that figure." Draco was lying through his teeth and her knew it, but his dream had put him on edge and he would convince himself that Granger was the ugliest girl at school, even if he secretly thought otherwise.

Hermione was fuming inside but wouldn't let it show. "Malfoy don't you have better things to do then sit around and think of clever ways to annoy me?"

Draco just gave her one of his famous smirks as she stormed out of the dormitory. Hermione shut the door a little more forcefully than she had planned to. What was it about that boy that just made her so mad? She thought the year would go by without a lot of drama between her and Malfoy. Apparently she was mistaken. Through all of her aggravation Hermione didn't notice that her feet had taken her outside. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining in full and a light breeze drifted lazily by picking up strands of her hair and then laying them back down. Hermione took in her surroundings and noticed that there was hardly anyone around. A boy from Ravenclaw caught her eye as she saw him stand up from his seat on a bench and walk towards her. He had a book held loosely in his left hand, though he had enough of a grip on it so that it wouldn't fall. A smile grazed his lips as he extended a hand out towards her.

"Hermione Granger right?" His voice was soft and alluring, but with a hint of control. "Im Justin Lincoln." She shook his hands as he introduced himself.

"Lincoln." She said once he let go of her hand. "I've heard of you. You're a Chaser on the Ravenclaw quidditch team right?"

"No." He said still smiling at her. "That would be my brother Tom. I'm a Keeper." He knitted his brow together. "No pun intended."

She gave him a small laugh. "So out of curiosity, why did you come up to me?"

"Well I knew you by reputation only before now. When I saw you walk outside I thought t myself 'Why have I not taken the time to meet this beautiful girl?' and figured I'd stop procrastinating and actually introduce myself."

Justin put his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet. "Hermione if you weren't planning on doing anything today, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She looked up at him in surprise and said something about studying. "Oh come on Hermione don't you think the Head Girl deserves a break every now and then." She gave him an uneasy look but his smiling eyes convinced her to say yes. "Wonderful," he chided. "So how about we leave around eleven? We can meet here if you want?"

"Sure" She said. "Umm, if my friends want to meet us there later would that be alright?"

"Of course. I've gotta go meet my team for practice but I'll see you later today." He gave her another smile, not that it had ever left, and then left once Hermione had given him a nod in agreement

Hermione had become so flustered that it took her awhile to realize Justin was long gone. Her lips rose up in a smile and she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

"Okay just calm down." She told herself aloud. "Get ahold of yourself. Okay breathe." Hermione let out another excited giggle as she raced to the Gryffindor common room. She flew through the portrait hole and hurried up to where Ginny was sleeping.

"Ginny," whispered Hermione as she shook her friend lightly. "Ginny wake up." Ginny rolled over in her sleep but made no effort to get up. "Ginny come on it quarter past eight. Get up!" Hermione's efforts seemed to be in vain when a thought struck her. "Ginny, Harry's downstairs snogging Lavender."

Ginny's once unconscience

Form moved slightly as she said. "Hermione, you don't honestly think I'm thick enough to believe that do you?"

Hermione shrugged "it was worth a shot." The red headed girl finally sat up in her bed and yawned as she stretched her arms out. Ginny looked at Hermione strangely.

"Hermione, how on earth did you get your hair to look like that?" Ginny asked impressed. "Wait a minute. Is this why you've woken me up? It's beautiful Hermione really it is but you could have waited until breakf---"

"A Ravenclaw quidditch player asked me out." Hermione cut Ginny off. "Or rather, he asked me to Hogsmeade...but."

"What!?" Ginny exclaimed becoming fully interested at this point.

Hermione's beaming smile only fueled Ginny's excitement. "Do you know who Justin Lincoln is?" Hermione asked Ginny

"Personally no but from afar yes! Hermione he's absolutely gorgeous! I mean have you seen him play quidditch? He looks like an angel, only one on a broom."

"Ginny if I had known you were so in love with him I would have brought him up here to meet you." Hermione teased the girl who had become somewhat of a sister to her.

"No no," Ginny proclaimed waving her hands. "It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. After all I've got Harry. But Justin really is gorgeous."

Hermione smiled "I know."

After Hermione stormed out of the common room a smile became permanently plastered on Draco's's face. He loved the way he could make Hermione fuming with just a single sentence. Draco sauntered over to his room and dressed in jeans and a silver button down shirt. The material was silk and, as Draco told everyone, tailor-made to fit him. He checked himself in the mirror before he left, making sure not a single strand of hair was out of place. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he proceeded to the dungeons to grab his Slytherin cronies. On his way down he was nearly knocked over by a beaming Hermione Granger. She continued on her way to the Gryffindor common room, at least that's where he perceived she was going, mumbling something that sounded like 'excuse me' as she rushed past others on the staircase. Draco glared a her disappearing figure, noticing some of the double takes the students on the staircase where giving her while thinking 'What the bloody hell was she so happy about? Great, now my whole morning is ruined because of Granger and her stupid good mood.'

When Draco finally arrived in the Slytherin common room he had a scowl on his face which made some of the first years retreat back to their rooms.

"Draco darling what's wrong?," came the shrill voice of none other than Pansy Parkinson, the girl who worshiped Draco Malfoy, who at that moment was rolling his eyes at the persistent girl. It's not that he didn't love the attention, but sometimes she just got on his nerves.

"Not now Parkinson." He said as he walked into the boys dormitories. Pansy started dumbfounded at the back of Draco's head, her eyes narrowing with malice from her rejection. She crossed her arms and made an almost grunt like sound as she sat down on a sofa, throwing evil glares towards the first and second years.

Twenty minutes later Draco walked out with two half awake giant. Crabbe and Goyle looked to have grown another foot over the summer, but that was most likely because they were standing next to a third year. The two boys had been reluctant to get up but once they heard promise of breakfast they were quickly on their feet. So, as he had promised them, Draco made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Many students were already there and heartily chewing away on the intricate meals.

"Crabbe, Goyle" Draco began while the two boys were shoveling food into their mouths. "We're going to Hogsmeade today. I want to see if there's anything...interesting in the shops. Besides anywhere's better than this boring place." Crabbe nodded in agreement and, after jabbing him in the arm, was joined by Goyle. "Good. Let's go." Draco commanded getting up from thee table.

"But Draco we just started eating half an hour ago!" Goyle protested.

"Excuse me." Draco sneered, trying to control his patience for his two friends, if one could call them that. "I'm sorry I thought I just heard you arguing with me but I must have heard wrong. So, as I was stating before, lets go!" This time there was no hesitation on their part and they quickly got up from the table, hands full of muffins, and followed after Draco.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed, waiting for her to finish getting ready. Ginny was running a brush through her hair, letting out all of the knots.

"So Ginny exactly what is going on with you and Harry? I sort of expected more of an 'I'll hex his arse off' when I said he was snogging Lavender earlier." Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously "Which was completely a joke." Hermione quickly added.

"Well for one thing, Harry would never do anything with Lavender. If you wanted more of a reaction you should have said something like 'Harry and Cho are downstairs and you might not want to go down there'...or something a little more believable. As for what's going on with us..." Ginny trailed off for a few seconds, pondering on what she was going to say. "I'm not completely sure. We're not exactly a 'couple'." Ginny made quotation makes in the air as she said the word couple.

"He's being a complete git Ginny. He really is. I mean how could he not know how you feel about him. Harry's my bets friend and he's one of the most courageous people I've ever met, but that's part of the reason why I don't understand how he doesn't have enough courage to as you out."

Ginny just shrugged at her long time friend. He'll ask me sooner or later. It better be sooner though or I may hurt him." Ginny had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Hermione smiled at her and asked if she was ready to go. Ginny relayed that she was and they walked down to the common room. After talking to Neville they found out that harry and Ron had already gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and they went to meet them there.

Upon entering the Great Hall Hermione noticed Draco leaving slightly flustered, followed by Crabbe and Goyle carrying what Hermione saw to be a mountain of muffins. Her gaze left them and she let her eyes wander around the rest of the room before falling on Harry and Ron.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Ginny said sarcastically as they walked towards the two boys. It was then that Hermione saw the two boys in a heated conversation and rolled her eyes as they reached hearing distance, muttering something that sounded like 'not again'.

"Ron we've gone over this already. Mine is bigger!" Ron glared daggers at Harry's proclamation.

"You've lost your bloody mind Harry! I think you need new glasses since it's obvious that mines bigger."

"There's nothing wrong with my eyesight. I mean bloody hell mine even weighs more!"

"I don't believe you." Ron said throwing his arms up in disbelief . "Oh Hermione." Ron stated noticing the girls for the first time. "Wait this is brilliant. Hermione you can decide for us!" Ron had a smile on his face as he muttered something under his breath about some people having horrible eyesight.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her best friends as she said "Oh no Ronald I'm not getting involved in your disputes. Honestly you two must be the most immature boys I've ever met. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because mine's bigger." Ron stated simply. "And besides the loser has to buy the winner five pounds of candy next time we go to Hogsmeade."

"Ronald...it's a muffin!" Hermione shouted. "You two need to stop seeing who can find the biggest one and just eat them." She said as she took a seat next to Harry.

"But Hermione its tradition." Harry said.

"Since when?" She asked in disbelief.

"This summer" He said matter of factly.

"Oh someone kill me now." Hermione said putting her head in her hands. "My best friends are morons."

"Hermione how could you say that?" Ron said feigning hurt.

"Oh trust me Ron it wasn't hard. Oh and by the way, Harry's is bigger."

Ron looked at her horror stricken as a triumphant smile came across Harry's face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter finished!! Thank you for all of the reviews. You all are wonderful - Please keep reading and review and tell me what you think so far. (If you like my writing style, plot of the story, etc.) Flames are welcome!! D

Those of you who have already reviewed thank you so very much. If you want me to respond to any of the reviews just let me know and I'd be happy to as long as I have the time. I'm off to writing the next chapter so keep the reviews coming!!!! D


	2. Attractions New chapter

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the original Harry Potter cast or places. I do own the plot and any original characters that may appear throughout the story (ex: Justin Lincoln)

**Author's notes:**

Now Hiring (except not really hiring):** A Beta**. If you would like to apply for said position I would be very happy. Just let me know through a review or a message.

I don't know whether or not chapter 3 will be up this week but it just might. I've already worked out the plot for the story and a continuation of this story, so I'm hoping I'll be able to update chapters on a weekly basis.

**Chapter 2: Attractions**

"How on earth is it already past eleven?" Hermione screamed in her head as she raced down another flight of stairs. She made a loud disapproving growl as the staircase she was on suddenly changed direction on her. "I can't believe I'm late!" She cried out running down the now stationary stairs. Hermione made another quick glance to her watch as the minute hand passed the 2 and signaled her eleven minutes of tardiness. She made it to the library doors just as the minute hand passed the 3. Taking a second to catch her breath she calmly walked to the back of the library, expecting to see Ron and Harry.

"Hermione!" Ron looked at with horror. " You're...you're..."

"Late! I know." She cut him off.

"What happened?" Harry asked perplexed. "You get stopped by a teacher or something?"

"No." She said sitting down at a table with them. "I just lost track of time." They both looked at her dumbfounded

"You, Hermione Granger, lost track of time! Doing what!?" Ron was intently interested as to why his best friend of seven years could have possibly not been perfect.

"Well I was re-reading a passage in _Hogwarts: A History_ and then I realized that I had read the exact same thing in another book so I started reading that one and..."

"Wait. Wait. Just stop." Harry told her as she gradually built up speed in her defensive case. "You were late for a study session because you were reading a text book?"

Hermione nodded as if it was perfectly normal. Ron and Harry only shook their heads at their friend's innocence. Only Hermione would be late because she had been to busy researching something.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, next time you come into the library with a quilt-ridden face at least have an interesting story to be guilty for."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted at her friend's outrageous comment. Her final shout though had been the last straw for the librarian as she came storming towards their table threatening to throw them out. Hermione shrunk in her seat as the librarian made her way back to the front desk. Once she was no longer in sight Hermione quickly whipped out a piece of parchment and with her head almost touching the paper began writing. Harry was about to say something when Hermione suddenly burst from her seat with a look of horror on her face as she screeched "Oh no!"

"Hermione what's wrong!?" Harry asked in panic as both he and Ron rose in unison going over to the girl.

"I was supposed to meet Justin over twenty minutes ago!" Hermione looked about ready to have a panic attack. "What if he thinks I stood him up! What if he never wants to talk to me again?" Throughout Hermione's tirade of 'what if's' Ron had managed to get her back in her seat.

"Hermione I'm sure Justin doesn't think that you stood him up. He probably just...wait a minute. Who's Justin...and why would he think you stood him up?" said Harry, looking confused again.

"Umm Harry I really don't think Hermione's in the mood for explanations at the moment. She looks a little like Ginny did when she found out you were coming to our house for the first time. Scarey really." Harry knitted his brows together as Ron just shrugged and muttered "it's true" Ron turned his attention back to the girl who was currently telling herself that she was an idiot for miscalculating the time. "Hermione it could be worse you know." She looked up at him now with a 'how do you think' glare. "Really it could. You could have failed the exams."

The word failed had barely left his lips when Hermione once again burst from her chair with a scream. "Ronald how could you say something like that?"

"Umm I didn't mean it Hermione." He defended himself from the girl currently sending him a death glare. "Really" Ron had taken a few steps back and was using Harry as a shield.

Hermione whipped her head to the side with an arrogance befitting a Malfoy. "I don't have time for this!" She declared in a huff, and with a sharp turn walked out of the library.

"That was...odd" Harry said as the last strand of Hermione's hair disappeared from sight.

"The girls gone mental. Face it Harry, Hermione's lost her mind." Harry nodded as they sat back down.

As soon as Hermione turned the corner she took off in a dead sprint. She arrived in the courtyard in no time at all and there in front of her, sitting on a bench with he head bent over a book, was Justin. She took a few deep breaths to regain her composure then walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hello Hermione" He said sweetly, a smile gracing his lips but his eyes still cast downwards scanning across the pages. "Fascinating how many things we are never taught about our very school. You'd think they would've made a class on it." He shut the book and looked up at her.

Hermione's eyes swiftly scanned the cover of Justin's book and widened in surprise at the title. "You've read _Hogwarts: A History_?" She asked in utter surprise, forgetting completely that she was late and should be apologizing.

"I would think that would have been obvious?" He said sarcastically as his eyebrows raised in question.

"Well I meant you've read through the whole thing. I've never met anyone else who's actually read it before."

"Yes, I've read it. I didn't know you were so excited about reading." he stood up and offered her a hand. She took it but dismissed it quickly once she had risen.

"Are you joking? How could you not know that I love to read? I'm only in the library all the time."

He raised his brow and let her continue about her fascination with Hogwarts and the books in the library. Before Hermione knew it, they were walking side by side discussing different things they had read and ones they wanted to read. Somewhere along te way they had managed to bring up the topic of Quidditch and the mathematics involved in it. Hermione became so engulfed in the conversation that she faintly remembered walking into hogsmeade, or the Three Broomsticks. In fact she had to contemplate whether or not she actually had ordered a butterbeer.

However it came about Hermione and Justin had found themselves sitting across from each other talking as if they had been friends for a lifetime and greatly enjoying each others company.

Hermione found she very much liked Justin's company. He was warm and affectionate and his smile made her heart flutter in her stomach, which she wasn't quite sure whether or not was a good thing or a bad thing. She opted for the first.

That afternoon together was one she would find hard to forget. When the sun was near setting they set off back to Hogwarts. They didn't say much on the way back. It wasn't as if they had run out of things to talk about; they were just enjoying the other's presence.

"That was fun." Hermione said, her eyes full of mirth.

Justin just looked at her with her with that knowing smile. "So you're glad I stole you from your duties then?" He asked in all sincerity.

"Yes." She said. "Very." Her smile sparked a flame in him and without thinking he joined their hands. Hermione blushed as his fingers entwined with hers, but she didn't let go. They were silent for the rest of the way, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment they had created. Somewhere in the back of her mind though Hermione knew It wouldn't last, and found out just how right she was as a sneering voice called in the distance.

Draco was coming out of Knockturn Alley when he saw the mudblood with a boy from Ravenclaw. The boy looked familiar and he knew he had seen him somewhere before. Granger was laughing and talking animatedly with him. A sneer marred his features as he saw them walk into the Three Broomsticks. The sound of his two cronies behind him caused him to roll his eyes and snap "Fine, we'll go!"

This proclamation earned him a look of confusion as Crabbe and goyle didn't know whether to be pleased they were finally going or concerned for Draco's health, for he never agreed to anything they asked. He didn't leave them much time to think as he stormed down the street, a scowl etched into his very soul. Crabbe and goyle hurried on after him, careful not to aggravate his already distempered mood.

"Did you see the mudblood?" Draco asked them, not expecting a reply, as they walked along the path that let to Hogwarts. "I was surprised she didn't have her weasel boyfriend with her, or the Boy Who needs to Die. I supposed they've broken yo finally. Shame, Potter and the weasel made such a lovely couple." Draco grinned at his cunning until Goyle interrupted his happy thoughts.

"But I thought you just said Granger and Weasely were dating. How could Potter and Weasely break up if -- "

"Shut up Goyle! I didn't ask you your opinion did I. No," he said as Goyle was about to answer him. "I didn't. And that wasn't a question you moron!" Draco's anger was very evident now and Crabbe and Goyle took the smarter approach for once and didn't say another word.

They reached the castle in no time as Draco had practically run the whole way there, not literally of course, for a Malfoy should never be seen running, unless of course it is necessary, such as outrunning your enemies or rivals. Because you see in instances such as these running is perfectly acceptable, but still referred to as hastening or quickening one's pace, which was precisely what Draco had done.

Draco paused for a moment when they had reached the entrance. He turned to his lackeys and said, "Crabbe, Goyle, go on inside without me. I need to think." They seemed content to acquiesce and readily made their way to the kitchens to try and get a preview of dinner.

Draco walked around the grounds for a while, pausing on occasion to admire the hills or the sky. It really was a beautiful school, though Draco would never admit he enjoyed going there. After a few more paces he found himself in front of a giant oak tree. The branches were strong and broad and seemed like just the spot to relax. In a few swift movements he was in the tree and lying on a branch, looking up into the sky through the many leaves. Draco liked spending time on his own. It was moments like these that he forgot about everything and just let his mind wander.

Had it been a normal day he would have drifted into thoughts of beating Harry Potter at Quidditch or getting Weasely expelled, yet for some reason his mind drifted to Granger and not towards thoughts of insulting her, but to thoughts of talking with me, making her laugh, and ki -- 'NO!' Draco snapped out of it. 'Not going there. I don't care how good she looked this morning. That is just...ughhh!'

Just as Draco was berating his mind for thinking of the mudblood in such a way the object of his hate came walking up the path, hand in hand with the same boy from before. Draco was infuriated when he saw them. If he wasn't in a good mood then there was no reason why she should be.

"Hey Mudblood!" He shouted. "I don't think your weasel boyfriend would be took happy if he saw you right now." A smirk crossed his lips as a plan came to life in him. " I mean really after last night I thought you two were going strong, but I guess you've moved on." Draco saw the anger blaze in Hermione's eyes as she shot him a threatening glare.

"Will you shut up Malfoy?" She said aggravated.

"Why Granger? Don't want your new boy toy hearing of your old affairs. Remember Granger we sleep next door to each other." Draco could see the growing concern in Hermione's eyes. He knew she had never done anything, but her new boyfriend didn't. Draco would ruin her perfect day one way or the other.

"Malfoy, isn't it?" Draco emerged out of his thoughts at te sound of his name. He raised an eyebrow as an answer. "Listen" Justin continued. "Why don't you do us all a favor and stay out of matters that don't concern you." He didn't even give Draco a chance to respond as he and Hermione left for the castle entrance, leaving an infuriated Draco in their wake.


	3. ATTENTION!

**AUTHOR NOTES**

I'm sorry i haven't updated yet. A lot of stuff happened during break and I haven't had time to write anything new. i'll try and work on it and get as much done as i can.


End file.
